Do you hate me?
by NicoleChan14
Summary: (Fem!RinxMephisto) Mephisto se sorprendió por la pregunta que la joven Okumura le hacía y ella, por su parte, no podía evitar preguntarse desde cuando y porque le importaba tanto lo que ese payaso pensara de ella.


**Do you hate me?**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Ao no Exorcist le pertenecen a Kazue Kato.

**Pareja: **MephistoxFem!Rin

**Advertencia: **Semi AU. Semi GenderBender. Posible OOC. Incesto.

* * *

><p>- Ne, Mephisto ¿Tú me odias?<p>

El demonio mayor abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Si bien cuando vio entrar a la joven Rin Okumura en su oficina silenciosamente y sin armar escándalos supo de inmediato que no venia para quejarse de lo cara que estaba la comida o de que le aumentara la mesada, no se imaginó que fuera a hacerle "esa" pregunta.

Y por alguna razón no le respondió.

Simplemente se quedó observando a aquella muchachita de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules. Preguntándose porque ella se cuestionaba algo así.

- ¿Eh?- Musitó haciéndose el tonto para escucharla de nuevo y confirmar que no se había imaginado eso.

- ¿No me pusiste atención?- Reclamó ella con una venita marcándose en su frente. Luego miró hacia el suelo como evitando mantener contacto visual.- Te pregunte si me odiabas.

- ¿Y porque tendría que odiarte?- Preguntó afirmando su mentón en una mano.

- Porque, bueno…-Tomó aire repetidas veces, como si lo que fuera a decir fuera muy dura para ella.- Tu…tu eras amigo del viejo…y por mi culpa…por mi culpa el…murió.

Mephisto volvió a sorprenderse, esa niña sin duda siempre le sorprendía.

Aunque, si bien había llegado a estimar bastante a Fujimoto, sentía que por alguna razón no podía enojarse con ella, no era su culpa completamente.

Pero tenía que admitir que en un principio, cuando recién había sido avisado del fallecimiento de Fujimoto y de la causa de aquello, sin duda alguna culpó a la Okumura en gran parte. Por lo que no le molestó para nada haber sido asignado a la tarea de exterminarla.

Sin embargo…Cuando la vio por un momento se quedó sin habla. Y aunque Fujimoto se la había descrito varias veces, nunca hubiera imaginado que ella era la misma bebé que había visto hace quince años. Ahí parada frente a la tumba de su "padre", con su largo cabello negro que le llagaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos azules (tal vez los más azules que él había visto o vería alguna vez) mirando fijamente la lapida, con un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, signo de su luto, y llevaba colgando de un brazo la Kurikara envuelta en una funda roja. Si Mephisto no hubiera sentido su respiración y la cantidad de confusas emociones que la abordaban fácilmente pudo haber pensado que era una especie de estatua o una muñeca gigante, porque era demasiado perfecta (demasiado hermosa).

Pero no podía distraerse, tenía que acabar con ella.

Inmediatamente se presentó, explicándole a la chica el porqué de su aparición, que tenía que eliminarla porque era muy peligroso que una hija de Satán viviera en Assiah, algo irónicamente estúpido siendo que él también era hijo de Satán.

- ¿¡Acaso no se suponía que me iban a proteger!?- Recordó haberla escuchado reclamar, muy confundida.

Y era verdad, pero no podía entremezclar su deber con otras cosas. Le dio las tres opciones que podía escoger, pero lo que aquella chica dijo nunca se lo esperó.

- Hazme una de ustedes.- Le había respondido Rin tranquilamente. Y al ver el rostro incrédulo que había puesto, prosiguió.- No me importa para nada lo que digan o piensen ustedes, ¡por ningún motivo seré la hija de Satán! ¡el único padre que tengo es Shiro Fujimoto, y nadie más!

Esa chica estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles. Mephisto comprendió a que se refería, a vengar a Fujimoto. Entonces le preguntó:

- ¿Qué harás si te conviertes en exorcista?

- ¡Le voy a patear el trasero a Satán!- Exclamó ella con mucha seriedad y rabia.

Mephisto abrió los ojos como platos. Esa niña debía estar loca, ¿vencer a padre?

El demonio mayor no pudo reprimir su risa, que pronto se volvió en un ataque de risa. ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba algo tan chistoso! ¡Esa chica no solo era hermosa, tenía un gran sentido del humor!

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- La escuchó preguntar muy ofendida.- Lo único que da gracia aquí es ese trajecito tuyo.

- ¿Qué dices, la hija de Satanás una exorcista?- Preguntó sarcásticamente.- Jajajaja ¡Que buen chiste, no me había reído en un buen tiempo! Jajajajaja jaja ja...

- ¡Oye, estoy hablando enserio! ¡Payaso!- Le había gritado la chica muy molesta.

Aun muriéndose de la risa, Mephisto aceptó la proposición de Rin, pese a las quejas de los exorcistas que los acompañaban.

Al final había olvidado que por culpa de esa chica no volvería a ver a su amigo. Con solo ver sus ojos azules como el mar y el cielo había olvidado todos esos problemas.

Pero ahora tenía uno nuevo. ¿Qué debía responderle?

- ¿Y porque te preocupa tanto esa idea?- Preguntó analizándola con la mirada.- Digo, si es que te odiara.

- Porque…- Murmuró con voz no muy convencida.- La verdad no lo sé…Tan solo siento que debo disculparme (y que no soportaría que me odiaras)…

Mephisto no dijo nada. Por alguna razón se sentía culpable de verla tan triste. Ella siempre lucía tan animada. Con esa gran sonrisa desafiante.

- Así que…lo siento.- Dijo con la voz empezando a quebrar.

La chica se sentía muy extraña. No entendía porque le había surgido la necesidad de disculparse con Mephisto. Solo quería saber que era lo que él pensaba sobre ella, por alguna razón. Ni preguntarle si la odiaba, a lo cual apropósito aún no había respondido.

Mephisto se puso de pie y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, se encontraban frente a frente.

Él la miraba de una forma rara. Y ella por algún motivo se sonrojó. Algo que le gustó mucho a Mephisto, quien de inmediato pensó que ese sonrojo la hacia lucir adorable. Hasta más…bonita de lo normal.

- ¿En serio piensas que te odio?- Preguntó aunque ella seguía evitando verlo a la cara.

- No lo se.- Dijo ella.- No me has respondido.

Mephisto rodeó los hombros de la chica con sus brazos, en una especie de abrazo. Recargando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, la cual estaba aún más sonrojada.

- ¿Qué haces payaso?- Preguntó en un intento por ser soltada, se sentía un poco incomoda.

- No crees que si te odiara te habría matado en ese momento que tuve la oportunidad.- Dijo él, ignorando lo dicho por la Okumura.

- Pues…supongo que si.- Murmuró ella, aunque esas palabras no la habían reconfortado, todo lo contrario.

El demonio notó que ella no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta. Y él tampoco.

La chica quiso decir algo, pero solo lograba tartamudear. Mephisto la apretó más contra su cuerpo, haciendo que ella tuviera que recargarse contra su pecho. Hace tiempo que la Okumura, por alguna razón, se imaginaba con él en una situación así. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Mephisto notó como ella dejó de quejarse e intentar ser soltada, como si estuviera aceptando aquel abrazo. Y eso le alegró. Je, no pudo evitar preguntarse que cara pondría Fujimoto si los hubiera visto en esa situación y supiera lo que él estaba pensando de su "hija".

- Pero…yo…- Susurró Rin después de un rato, como si intentase volver a la conversación inicial.- Tu no…

El oji verde bufó, pensó que todo ya se había arreglado, a veces los humanos eran muy indecisos. Se separó un poco de ella para ver su sonrojado rostro. E hizo lo que menos hubieran imaginado ambos, la besó. Fue un beso lento pero dulce.

Rin se sorprendió, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Ese payaso ¿¡Por qué estaba haciendo eso!? ¿Y por qué ella sentía esas ansias de corresponderle?

Mephisto empezó a separarse de ella, cortando el beso, y para sorpresa de Rin él también estaba un poco sonrojado, aunque no tanto como ella que ya parecía tomate.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué, acaso le había gustado ese beso? Su…su primer beso. ¡Demonios ese había sido su primer beso! No tenía que haberle gustado, porque si le gustaba quería decir que le gustaba él. Ese tipo raro. Ese, ese…

- Pa-payaso.- Murmuró confundida.- ¿Po-por qué…?

Pero fue callada con otro beso, esta vez un poco más profundo que él anterior pero no por eso menos dulce y cálido. Y cuando se separaron, Mephisto volvió a recargarse contra su cabeza, y murmuró:

- Y si te odiara ¿habría hecho eso?

Rin solo sonrió, y murmurando un "no" se recargó nuevamente sobre su pecho, sintiendo su respiración. Por fin satisfecha con su respuesta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lectoras y lectores. Espero que les haya gustado este one-short de esta inusual pareja. No me culpen, Fem!Rin se ha vuelto una especie de fetiche para mi o que se yo XD. Y no puedo evitar emparejarla con Mephisto o a veces con Amaimon, por alguna razón encuentro lindas esas parejas.<strong>

**En fin, si llegaste hasta esta parte del fic supongo que te gustó, así que me gustaría conocer sus opiniones y consejos. Pueden dejármela en los reviews. Tengo pensado escribir más sobre esta pareja.**

**Así que pronto nos leeremos. Que tengan buenos días.**


End file.
